puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Wrestling in Autumn (2018)
Super Wrestling in Autumn (2018) was a two-day professional wrestling event promoted by Dragon Gate (DG). The two shows took place on October 22 and 23, 2018, in Chai Wan, Hong Kong, China at the Youth Square. These were the third Dragon Gate shows that the promotion had produced independently in China. The shows featured Dragon Gate return to China after twelve years. The show was later made available for on demand viewing on Dragon Gate internet streaming service Dragon Gate Network. Production Background On May 7, Takashi Okamura announced his withdrawal from the Dragon Gate due to medical issues. As a result, it was formed a parent company called "Dragon Gate Entertainment, Inc." where Toru Kido was appointed as president and would also serve as executive director of the promotion. Kido would also take over all domestic operations, while Nobuhiko Oshima would take over the role of president of "Dragon Gate Inc.", the international department of the promotion with the Headquarters in Shangai, China. On July 22 at Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival, Open The Dream Gate Champion and Dragon Gate board of directors member Masato Yoshino announced the promotion would run two live events in Hong Kong on October 22 and 23 and would air live through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Dragon Gate Network. The plan was later revealed to secure a venue and to run regular events. Dragon Gate wrestler Jason Lee, who is from Hong Kong would also promote the Dragon Gate Network in Cantonese for the Hong Kong audience. Dragon Gate wrestlers also took part of independent wrestling events in Hong Kong to promote the show. On August 25, Dragon Gate announced partial card for the shows, containing only the main event of both shows. Five days later, it was announced the group of wrestlers taking part in the event; Masato Yoshino, YAMATO, BxB Hulk, Susumu Yokosuka, Naruki Doi, Yasushi Kanda, Dragon Kid, Eita, Shun Skywalker, Hyou Watanabe and Jason Lee. Tickets for the show were put on sale on September 1, costing from $300 from $380. On September 29, Dragon Gate changed the main event of the first night, replacing Masato Yoshino with his MaxiMuM stablemate Jason Lee. Dragon Gate had previously run two shows in China as Live TV special on November 2005 in Henan and Beijing, which the first show drew 3,500 tickets, while the second show drew 1,500 tickets. Dragon Gate even developed to be a Chinese character named Super Shenlong for the hometown Chinese fans, but the character became inactive since August 1, 2013. On October 2, it was announced the full card of both nights. The event would be available on the Dragon Gate Network on November 16, the first night whilst the second would be available on November 20. Storylines Super Wrestling in Autumn featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results ;Night 1 ;Night 2 Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events in China